One Eventful Evening
by ChaoticWriter8
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum attend Finn's party to watch the Celestial Alignment. Marceline gets lost in the past about her relationship with Princess Bubblegum.


This is my first fanfiction and I wanted to do a one shot of bubbaline. This particular one shot takes place during the episode "Power Animal" (S.2, E.7) from the perspective of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. I would love some constructive criticism feedback if you have any. Let's begin.

One Eventful Evening

"It's starting everyone! The celestial alignment!" Princess Bubblegum shouted joyously. The air had been filled with ooos and aaahs in response. Even though Bubblegum had experienced this before with an endless night of tests, studies and theories, she believed it was time to actually relax and enjoy the show. Meanwhile, Marceline The Vampire Queen was visibly stuck in a trance in the sky, but little did anyone know, her mind was running. Tonight was nothing, but a reminder of the last 500 year celestial alignment. It wasn't a memory of regret , it was a rather disappointing one. In a once upon a time setting, when life had been a little simpler , Marceline became a constant distraction.

\--

"Marceline…" Bubblegum groaned after realizing who had snuck on the opposing end of her telescope. Whether she cared to admit it or not , Marceline was her favorite distraction. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Her hair looked as if it had been rarely touched but it was tied back into a ponytail enough to see."What's up P-brain? Counting the stars in the sky again?" Marceline teased. Bonnie's favorite dark long haired demon-vampire friend dressed to the occasion of heading to a rock concert, leather and all. She looked like the life of a party compared to Bonnie's pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers. Another look of annoyance swept over Pb's face. "Well, if you must really know I'm waiting for the celestial alignment. According to my calculations, tonight is when it arrives and it's supposed to be the most beautiful sight over all of Ooo! I'm very excited to what abnormalities Ooo has for me on my very first experience." At this point, Marcy had been snooping through her mess of books, graphs and mathematical calculations. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you had a concert in the Land of the Dead." Marceline, nosy as ever , picks up one of her graphs and turns it around as if she were trying to solve the last piece of a puzzle. "I thought I'd stop by before showtime; ease my nerves." Immediately losing interest in her puzzle piece, she floats to Pb's bed, only to hover over it in a position as if she was actually lying there. "Plus I wanted to know if you wanna come." Pb knew how much Marcy's concerts meant to her. The last thing she would want is to upset her crush. "The celestial alignment is rumored to come every 500 years, but I promise to make it right after I-" The sky glimmered a sea of green with a swirl of almost a cinnamon bun look alike. Her head snapped to the sky, jaw dropped like hotcakes followed by a "It's here!" The curious vampire queen peeked over to the same window. 'Impressive' she thought. She gazed over at the now sporadic scientist herding all her papers and books together. Hmmm…. Marcy swiftly swooped up the eager pink girl in a bridal style carry toward the sky. Bonnie, nearly dropping her book, was ready to scold the ill-mannered demon. Luckily for Marcy, Bonnie was at a lost for words upon noticing how much closer she was to the alignment. She opened her book and rapidly flipped through pages, grabbing her pen from one of them and began writing. Marcy rolled her eyes, giving up trying to relax her sporadic friend. 'I suppose it can't be helped.' With one swift motion, Marcy shifted into her giant bat form and set the tiny scientist on top of her head as she kept a steady flight close to the alignment. Bonnie, still in her own world writing and drawing her discoveries, lied down on Marcy's fur. After jotting down everything her book could fit, she eventually settled down to notice how soft her fur was against her; how good it smelled. It was enough to put a pink flourish in her cheeks. Her hand subconsciously felt her fur, gently stroking it once over. Tired as she was, a yawn escaped her lips the next moment. She rested her head on her book, watching the sky until her eyes became too heavy to keep open. Before they closed shut, she manages to slip out words of appreciation. "Thank you Marcy." Smiling ear to ear before her words , Marceline flew back to Bubblegum's tower to put her to bed for the night. "No problem".

\--

"집에 타고 싶니?"

"Sure, I'll take a ride Lady"

"Huh?" Marcy looked at the two conversating between each other on traveling home. Everyone had packed up their belongings, even the strange tall man who devoured the bean bowl in one sitting. A warm touch on her shoulder broke her out of her stare from Pb and Lady Rainicorn. "Is something wrong Marceline?" Finn asked curiously. The one true hero of Ooo, Finn the Human, cared for all of his friends and would try his best to make everyone happy. "Everything's fine, thanks or however you say it tops blooby?" Marcy playfully mocked in response. Finn chuckles. "Alright, thanks again for coming over Marcy. Goodnight PB, Lady, CB, everyone else". Even after hours of partying, nothing could stop the hero's dynamic energy. Marceline watched him flip around until he successfully went into his house through the window with his acrobatic skills. Jake followed in close behind after kissing Lady goodnight. Lady circled around beside the boat Finn and Jake used as a balcony. Bubblegum and her candy followers climbed aboard Lady's back to the kingdom but not before Bonnie turned to Marcy for a Farewell. Marcy who had only her axe bass to pack looked at Pb before strumming the few strings on her bass, "Later, Bonnibel".An idea sparked in her head.She then smirked then wiggled her fingers goodbye as she took flight into the air for a head start. Bonnie understood that look very well and it left her a short hmm for thought. Preparing for the latter, she gave a go to Lady. "Alright Lady, to the kingdom!" With that, Lady took off. It wasn't a long trip to the kingdom, but it was definitely easier to get around with someone as fast as Lady Rainicorn. After dropping off all residents of the candy kingdom, Lady flew into Pb's tower window, coiling herself inside to give room for her body. PB stepped down from Lady's back and wished her a good night. Stumbling around looking for the lamp, in her peripheral vision, something dark was standing there in corner. Quickly turning on the light, she realized it was her coat rack and cursed in German why she had that there. "Hey Bonnie!" An eeek! escaped her lips before quickly turning behind her to discover Marcy laughing mischievously at Bonnie's squeal. "You can be so insolent", she replied. Marceline, of course, believed otherwise. "Lighten up Bonnie, I was only having fun. You know like how you have fun doing experiments?" "You frightened me silly Marceline"

"All in good fun…...Soo, did you actually look up from your books at the alignment this time? Or should we try again in another 500 years?" She teased. Bonnie rolled her eyes this time in response "I thought it was best to look at it this time. I've gathered the research I needed."

The vampire found her way to a red colored pencil on Pb's dresser and proceeds to suck the color from it. "Delicious." Her eyes glazed over to the still irritable princess. " Okay, okay, I'm sorry I scared you"

Bonnie shook her head in response. "No it's not that…..it just *sigh* you've grown more distant."

"You told me-"

"I know what I said." Things were never easy for Bubblegum to admit. A part of Bonnie wanted Marceline to bug her and distract her from Working long nights. Their break up was hard, but Bubblegum had duties to attend to as a princess which gave her no time for Marceline. "Things became complicated and I don't want to ruin our friendship by the distance I've been giving you"

Marcy thought about this hard, but recovered herself quickly to reply. "There's always time to make it up. It's never too late to change." Floating over to stand next to Bonnie, she embraced her. It felt warm and familiar. "I know we've had our differences, but we always brought out the best in each other." Bonnie accepts the hug and gives a small smile. "I'll try to be less mean and relax a little. And as for my research on the alignment…." Her pink bubblegum lips pressed against the vampire's cheek. "Thank you. I didn't get the chance to before." The stun Marceline had during tonight's alignment wasn't nearly as strong as this one. Blushing wildly with a hand to her cheek, Marcy finally regained her composure. "I-It was nothing. Just wanted you to have a good experience. That's all" Bubblegum giggled at her blush, heading to the bathroom to change. That very moment was amazing , it felt good again to be around Bonnie. The whole world seem to disappear and the spotlight was focused on her. Maybe, just maybe, this was the beginning to them actually getting back together or at least along as better friends. It's a start, right? Nothing could possibly stray her away from this moment. Not the yearly battle of the bands in the Land of The Dead, not a rocking triple necked guitar, not even the demon in P.b's bath- "WAIT" Marcy rushed in front of the bathroom door right before Bonnie could open it. "Where are you going?" Confused by her sudden outburst, Bonnie paused for a moment. "Well, I was going to get ready for bed. Alright, what did you do now Marceline?" Marcy nervously chuckled "Let's go out for some fresh air, see what LSP is up to huh?"

Bonnie remained unamused, arms crossed. "Okay, so I may have left a dummy demon from the nightosphere in your bathroom to slime up your floor…..C'mon I'll make it up to you. I promise." Marceline wraps her arms around the princess tightly before making her way out the window again. Being the show off Marceline has to prove, she shifts back into her bat form, letting Bonnibel hang on her back while the demon girl takes her on a joy ride. Bonnie smiled in remembrance of her soft fur. She could never stay upset at Marcy for too long, but she was curious as to what Marcy had in store for that night and decided to milk it.


End file.
